Opposites Attract
by Found Wanderer
Summary: The flirtatious pair becomes closer through their experiences. Takes place after finale with references to 'Stealing Home' and RSRD. DL.
1. Chapter 1

**Opposites Attract**

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY, despite all of my letters to Santa. **  
**

Chapter 1: Eavesdroppers

Lindsay Monroe leaned against the counter on her elbows, drumming her fingers impatiently. Her eyes were fixed on the coffee pot, which she could have sworn took its time just to annoy her. She was far too occupied with her own troubled thoughts to notice anything, or anyone, else around her.

"Bored Montana?" said a familiar New York accent in her ear, making her jump three feet in the air.

"Jeezes, Danny," she gasped, clutching her hand to her heart, and becoming aware of the heat present in her cheeks. Why in God's name did he have to be so adorable and so good looking at the same time?

He chuckled smugly walking around the break room, satisfied with the affect he had on her. She merely glared at him.

"Because if you are," he continued with a smirk, "you obviously haven't been shown the real way to live in New York City."

She laughed somewhat derisively. "And who's going to show me? You?" she questioned doubtfully.

He took a few steps towards her so that they were only a few inches apart. He looked down at her. He tried to remind himself that she wasn't the same as other girls. She was kinder, prettier, smarter, and not to mention the fact that they worked together. He couldn't believe he was going to do this.

"Is that a dare?" he asked with a smile.

She knew her cheeks must look like ripe tomatoes. She hadn't meant it like that, but know that he mentioned it…

"Maybe," she stated, with her own mischievous smile.

"I'll see you after shift then," he stated, looking her straight in the eyes.

They stood there for several seconds, the sexual tension thick enough to be cut with a knife. Neither could believe what had just happened. Then Danny got the feeling he was being watched and turned his head towards the doorway. Lindsay followed his gaze, immediately regretting it, as she blushed even more (if that was possible).

Flack and Hawkes stood at the doorway. Flack had a triumphant smirk on his face and had his hand held out. Hawkes rolled his eyes and Flack beckoned with his fingers. Finally Hawkes placed a twenty in the palm of Flack's hand then folded his arms. He shook his head with a small smile on his face.

Lindsay and Danny looked at each other, not having moved from their previous position, then back at the two men in the doorway. However, they were saved from any other awkward moments when Mac came in with the day's assignments, closely followed by Stella. They jumped apart as though receiving an electric shock. Mac looked from Danny, who was gazing at the floor and rubbing the back of his neck, to Lindsay, who had suddenly found her hands very interesting. He decided not to comment.

After being given their assignments Stella walked down the hallway with Lindsay, every once in a while giving her an all-knowing glance and smile. Meanwhile, Flack had followed Danny, trying to make his sniggering as quiet as possible. That was, until Danny elbowed him hard in the side, causing him to burst out in laughter, followed by, "Ow, no abusing the invalid."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Slight Change Of Plans

Lindsay's day had not been entirely bad. In fact, it was one of the best she had had in a while. This was mostly because the prospect of that evening had kept her rather cheerful every time she thought about it. Now, however, her mind had returned to its previously troubled state and she desperately needed to talk to someone: a specific someone.

Danny looked up from his locker when she entered the room. "Ready for a night out on the town Montana?" he asked her teasingly.

"Umm, almost," she replied, looking at him hesitantly.

Danny noticed the look in her eyes and the smile vanished from his face. "You okay, Linds?" he asked concernedly.

"Can I talk to you, before we go?" she asked, suddenly becoming shy.

"Yeah, sure, anything," he said sitting down on the bench with a serious face, all jokes forgotten.

She sat down, facing him, and sighed before looking up and starting to speak. "It's about when…well…I…I went back to the prison again yesterday," she finally managed to get out.

"You know, it's not good to obsess about these things Lindsay," he told her.

"I'm not," she replied defiantly. When he raised his eyebrows she sighed. "I'm not, I just…want to know why."

"Sometimes there isn't a reasonable explanation. Sometimes scumbags like him just take advantage of girls because they can. Maybe they don't in Montana…" he continued on, not noticing how her eyes widened, "...but here it's not that uncommon unfortunately."

"Yeah, maybe," she said, pushing thoughts to the back of her head, "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh. What was it then?" Danny asked, now suddenly curious as to what could make her so nervous to speak.

"Well, when I was leaving the visiting room…I saw someone," she stated vaguely.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I don't know his name, but…he was talking to Sonny Sassone, and it looked like they were making some sort of deal," she finished, looking at him tentatively.

Danny had suddenly tensed up and the light in his eyes was diminished. "And?" he prompted, a little harsher than he had intended.

Lindsay wished she hadn't said anything now, but it was too late. "I…I said something as I walked out," she stated quietly, like a child telling her parent she had spilt wine on the carpet.

"What did you say?" he asked in a dark tone that scared her into silence. "What did you say?" he asked again, raising his voice.

"I…I made a comment about how if he wanted to stay out of jail he should mind who he associates with."

"DAMNIT LINDSAY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" he shouted at her, now on his feet.

"I…I…I wasn't thinking. I… I was thinking about you and about your-" he cut her off from her stuttering.

"You know what, just STAY OUT OF MY LIFE, MONROE. YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

She flinched at the volume of his voice and at being addressed so impersonally. "Okay," she said quietly, "I'll stop trying to then."

She walked quickly out of the room, trying to keep the tears in her eyes from rolling down her cheeks.

Danny banged his head forcefully against the locker. "Shit," he muttered, and banged his head again, this time leaving it against the cool metal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Curious Properties of Magnetism

It took Lindsay several minutes in the bathroom to make herself look normal. She hated letting people see her cry, or know that she had been crying. There was especially no way she was going to let the entire lab find out she had been crying over Danny Messer, of all people. After one last glance in the mirror she walked out of the door and down the hall. She was prepared to go straight out the front door, so as to avoid Danny if he was still there, but she heard her name called from behind her. She sighed. Her shift was over. What else could Mac possibly want from her? She turned around and followed him into his office.

"Have a seat," he said kindly, walking around his desk to sit down.

Lindsay did as she was told, her curiosity gaining the better of her as usual.

"I wanted to talk to you," Mac started, "about Danny."

Oh, great. Just what she needed: her boss interfering with her love life, or lack thereof.

"There's nothing going on between me and Danny," she told him.

Mac missed the sad sincerity in her voice. "Maybe not yet," he said, and when she didn't reply he went on; "I've known Danny for a while now, and probably better than most people."

"And you're worried that I'm going to hurt him," Lindsay concluded. She loved irony.

"Actually no. I'm more concerned about him hurting you," Mac corrected her. "Considering his past relationships, I'd say you're the best thing that's happened to him. By hurting you, he'd be hurting himself as well," he explained, smiling at her warmly.

She gave him a sad smile. "I don't even know him that well," she admitted, looking at her hands.

Mac studied her closely for a few seconds. He sighed, "I tried to protect you from getting hurt, but it seems I may be too late."

She shrugged her shoulders heavily. "Is it all right if I go home now?" she asked quietly.

"Sure," he replied kindly.

He watched her leave his office, then sat in contemplative silence for a few minutes before picking up his cell phone.

Danny walked into Mac's office grudgingly. He was not having a good evening, and was in no mood to deal with his boss. When he sat down, Mac just stared at him for a few seconds. Not as if he was angry, but rather, as though he was trying to figure out what was going on inside his head.

"You can't just treat her like every other woman that's walked through your life," he stated, no particular emotion showing in his voice.

"You don't think I realize that?" Danny asked incredulously. "You don't think I know how…incredibly different she is?"

Mac continued on, "You can't just break her heart, then look the other way."

"I would never try to."

"You already have. With that giant, brick wall you've built around yourself and refused to let her through," he told him, a slight disappointment recognizable in his tone.

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't deserve her, Mac," he stated despairingly. "And you know me well enough to realize that she's probably better off without me in her life."

Mac smiled. "Maybe," he said, "but are you sure you're better off without her?"

Danny sat in silence. He knew he was right, about everything. Finally he looked up and smiled, and each knew that they had reached an understanding.

"It's funny," Danny began, "not too long ago, if you'd told me I had feelings for Lindsay Monroe I would have laughed in your face." He laughed quietly, "The country girl versus the city boy. And that's only one example. It's like we're polar opposites of each other."

"Why do magnets stick together?" Mac asked him with a sly smile.

Danny smiled, realizing what he was getting at.

"Because opposites attract."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An All-Too-Familiar Face

Danny leaned against the doorway, watching her in silence for several minutes as she processed the clothes a victim had been wearing. As Mac walked by he gave him a little shove into the room.

"Hey," he greeted tentatively.

Lindsay glanced up from her work momentarily. "Hello Messer," she said, returning her gaze to the t-shirt.

He deserved this coldness, Danny told himself, as he walked around to stand beside her. He could tell she was trying not to look at him as she concentrated on swabbing a bloodstain. He placed his hand gently on hers, causing her to stop and look up at him.

"I'm sorry," he told her sincerely.

"No, you were right. I don't know you Danny," she said, the sadness in her voice unable to remain hidden.

"Only because I haven't let you," he corrected her.

They stood in silence for several seconds before Danny spoke again. "Can we start over?" he asked, "Cuz' I know this guy just outside who can make a mean hot dog."

She laughed, causing his heart to do a back flip. "Wanna take a lunch break?" he asked.

"Okay," she said, smiling at him, "just give me five minutes to finish this up."

"See you outside then," he said, giving her hand a squeeze before leaving the room.

She felt a wave of emotion pass over her, originating from the jolt she had felt when he squeezed her hand. 'Would she ever be in control of her own feelings again?' she wondered with amusement.

They had only walked a few paces outside the front door of the lab when Danny's cell phone vibrated, indicating a text message. He gave an exasperated sigh as he read it.

"Stella," he explained. "She wants to show me something about our case real quick. I'll be right back though, I promise," he told her with a smile as he jogged back into the building.

Lindsay didn't mind, and kept walking towards the street, lazily watching a couple of kids race down the sidewalk. She didn't notice a black SUV pull up and two men get out.

"Now here's a pretty face I wasn't likely to forget," said a harsh voice to her left.

She snapped her head around to find herself looking into the narrow face of the man she had spotted talking to Sonny in the prison.

"You know, for someone who tells me to watch my back, you aren't doing a very good job of watching yours," he said with a satisfied, yet evil grin.

Lindsay instinctively reached her hand towards her gun, but was prevented by a strong pair of hands grasping both of her wrists and pulling them behind her back. She brought her foot down as hard as she could on the foot of her attacker, but that only resulted in a harsh blow to the back of her head that made her eyes water.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you," said a deep voice in her ear, as she felt her own gun being pressed into her back.

She glared at the man in front of her, eyes still bleary. He tried to put his hand on her cheek, but she jerked her face away. He laughed scathingly.

"You know, I think I'll wait a while before killing you," he commented as she was led forcefully towards the car, "We can have some fun first."

The twisted look he gave her made Lindsay's entire body freeze up in terror.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shaken

Danny walked out of the front doors and into the bright sunlight. He held up his hand to shield his eyes as he looked around for Lindsay. It took him several seconds to locate her, and when he did his stomach had twisted in a knot.

He strode quickly over to the black Denali, pulling out his gun as he went, fury coursing through his veins. He ran the last couple of yards, his heart racing.

"Let her go!" he yelled at the two Tanglewood boys, aiming his gun at the one he recognized.

"Well, if it isn't little Danny. Long time no see. How's your brother?" the smaller man, not holding Lindsay, asked tauntingly.

It took every ounce of Danny not to attack the man that very second. He took a few more steps towards him, pointing his gun between the man's eyes. "Let her go Johnny," he repeated threateningly.

Johnny, however, seemed unthreatened. "Now where's the fun in that?" he asked, looking over at Lindsay.

Danny followed his gaze unwillingly. It tore at him inside to see her like that. The larger, thuggish man had her pinned to the side of the vehicle. Her breathing was uneven and there was a terror in her eyes Danny had never seen before as silent tears fell out of them. She whispered his name, chilling his bones as he realized how scared she was.

"Let her go," he told Johnny once more, aggressively.

"You know, you may want to rethink using that thing," Johnny stated coolly, indicating Danny's weapon, then gesturing to the gun pressed against Lindsay's back.

Danny didn't relax his stance.

Just then they heard a shout as Flack jumped out of his car and ran over, weapon drawn. He kept switching his gaze from Lindsay, to the two men, to Danny, as he called for backup. It didn't take very long as both Mac and Stella came racing towards them out of the building.

"Lindsay!" came their concerned shouts, as they helped to surround Johnny and his accomplice.

Johnny cursed under his breath, realizing his bad choice of location far too late, and raised his hands in the air. The other man pushed Lindsay from him roughly, making her stumble into Danny's arms.

Danny barely paid attention as they were arrested. He was far too concerned about the person in his arms, who was shaking violently, tears pouring down her face.

"Hey, hey, shhh, its all right," he soothed, holding her close, willing her to stop shaking as she buried her face in his shoulder. "Its over, Linds, its okay. I've got you. Its all over," he repeated desperately.

Why was this affecting her so much? What had that asshole said to her? She sobbed incoherently, but he could have sworn he heard something like, "Not again," from the depths of his embrace.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Déjà Vu

Lindsay sat in silence, staring unfocusedly out the window. Images flashed by her, but they were not the ones outside of the car. Every once in a while a tear would roll down her cheek as she remembered.

Danny glanced at her through the corner of his eye, not wanting to remove his concentration from the road. It had taken several minutes to calm her down and convince her to let him take her home, but he noticed that her hands were still shaking in her lap. He reached over with his right hand and grasped both of hers firmly. By the time they had reached Lindsay's apartment, they were no longer shaking.

He walked her upstairs, not needing her to ask in order to realize how much she needed not to be alone. When they entered the apartment she walked directly over to the couch and curled up in a ball in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest. Danny had been a CSI for too long to not understand her body language: she was still protecting herself. He sat down next to her, observing how stiff her body was. However what intrigued and scared him the most were her eyes. He had never seen them look so dark and unfathomably deep.

He scooted closer to her and gathered her up in his arms, placing his chin on top of her head, but not before kissing it gently. "Are you gonna be all right?" he asked.

She nodded her head softly, but then abruptly stopped and shook it. "I thought…I thought h-he was going to…to…"she stuttered.

"Kill you?" Danny asked.

Yes, she thought, but that wasn't it. He didn't understand. She wasn't sure she wanted him too, at least, not yet.

He placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up to look in her eyes.

"Nobody's ever going to hurt you. Not if I can help it," he stated firmly, and it comforted her to know how much he meant it.

He placed the palms of his hands on her cheeks, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. Looking at her, it scared and excited him to realize how much he cared for her. It had never been this way with any other woman. Before he realized what he was doing, he had brushed his lips against hers chastely. When he leaned in cautiously the second time, she met him halfway, and it evolved into a much more passionate embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring her lungs' cry for oxygen. She let him remove her shirt, but when she felt his fingers on the button of her jeans, she froze. She hadn't stopped him physically, but the sudden tenseness of her body halted him.

"Danny," she whispered, and he was shocked to hear the same fear in her voice as when she had whispered his name earlier that day.

"I can't," she continued in the same tone, pulling away from him. "I mean, we can't. It would just be too awkward," she added, gaining her voice back, hoping he would accept her excuse.

Danny sighed. He wasn't disappointed, because he knew she was right. The thing that bothered him was that it seemed as if that wasn't' the real reason she was afraid, and she wasn't telling him what it was. He didn't want to push a subject that was so personal to her, especially in case he was just over-analyzing. But there was a feeling in his gut he couldn't ignore for much longer.

(Sorry the chapters are so short, but its easier to organize the story in my mind this way. Thanks for the reviews, and the next chapter should be up shortly.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: What Is Love?

Mac looked up at the light knock on the doorframe of his office.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Danny asked before entering upon request.

"How are you?" Mac inquired, gesturing for him to take a seat.

"Fine," Danny replied honestly.

"How's Lindsay?" Mac asked more seriously.

Danny sighed, "I don't know. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Mac tilted his head to the side inquisitively. "Since when have I become 'Father Wisdom'?"

"Since you became 'Father Time'," Danny quipped.

"Hey, watch it. I'm still your boss," Mac said in-between laughs.

Danny chuckled softly before returning to the reason of his visit. "I don't know Mac, I think she will be okay, it just, really affected her," he stated.

"Well, she did have a gun pressed to her back," Mac acknowledged, "her own gun, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah, but you didn't feel her shaking. You didn't' see the look in her eyes when…I can't stop thinking that there might be more to it, ya' know," Danny finally voiced what he had been pondering about for hours.

Mac sat in silence for a moment, apparently thinking, before he asked, "Did Johnny ever threaten Lindsay, while you were there? I mean, other than having her held at gunpoint, did he actually say anything threatening?"

"Not outright," Danny replied, running through the memory in his mind. "When I told him to let her go he said something like, 'where's the fun in that?' bastard," Danny muttered at the end of his speech.

He looked up to find Mac deep in thought again. He didn't disturb him, and they sat in silence for what seemed like several minutes.

"Did Lindsay ever tell you the reason she became a CSI?" Mac asked somewhat randomly.

Danny shook his head, surprised that he had never thought to ask. "Why?"

Mac hesitated before answering, "I think you should talk to her, Danny."

"Do you know what's wrong?" Danny asked, ignoring him.

"I think you should talk to her," Mac repeated.

Danny sighed, knowing he would never get the idea out of his boss. "I want to, it's just that…I don't want to hurt her anymore," he said, looking down at his hands.

Mac observed him for a moment before smiling, "Told you it could happen to you."

"What?"

"Love."

"I don't know if I would go as far as to say that I –why are you laughing?" Danny asked incredulously, but Mac just shook his head. "Look, I don't even know what love is, so for me to say-"

"If you don't know what it is, then how do you know you're not experiencing it?" Mac cut him off with a sly smile, which shut Danny up instantly. "Just answer me this: Would you risk your life for her?"

"In a heartbeat, but that doesn't necessarily mean-"

"No, it doesn't, which brings me to my next question," Mac cut him off again. "Would you sacrifice your life for her? Would you lay it down on the line, with no chances, in order to save hers?"

Danny had to think about this one for a moment before replying. "If there was no other way? Depends," he stated.

"On what?" Mac asked, genuinely intrigued.

"On whether she feels the same way about me as I do about her," Danny replied.

Mac was surprised, expecting something much more selfless. When Danny realized this, he explained himself:

"After knowing what its like to lose someone, or think you've lost someone, that you've loved, I don't want her to have to go through that pain, unless as a last resort."

Mac looked at him for several moments before realizing something: he was proud of him.

(Alas, once again going to Mac for advice, but it seems as if he has gained some wisdom in return this time. By the way, I was refering to Mac's comment about love in the episode "Til Death Do We Part" in season 1. Anyways, the story is sadly coming to an end. There will probably be one more chapter and possibly and epilouge, so not to worry. Thanks so much for all the reviews: they are very much appreciated. The next chapter is already brewing in my mind, so stay tuned!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fishbowl

Two days later, Danny had run out of excuses for not talking to Lindsay. Now, it was unavoidable, since she had returned to work (Mac had insisted she take some time off). She seemed better, almost like her usual self. Almost. After nearly an entire shift debating in his head how best to do it, Danny decided to approach her. He walked into the room with a deep breath, watching as she peered into a microscope to examine a hair sample.

"How's it going, Montana?" he asked in a bright tone that almost sounded fake.

"Good," she replied, "This hair doesn't match the vic's, so it could be the killer's."

Danny noticed how she had instinctively made the question relate to the case, and not to herself. She hadn't smiled at him either, something he dearly missed. He sighed, here goes nothing.

"Have you ever played 'Truth of Dare'?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure, when I was a teenager," she replied slightly confused. "Why?"

"Wanna play "Truth'?" he asked hesitantly.

Lindsay bit her lip, knowing what he was probably going to ask her about. "Sure Danny, what do you want to know?"

"What happened Lindsay?" he asked concernedly.

"What do you mean?" she faked ignorance.

"What happened before I got there the other day? Why did it affect you so much? And why did Mac say I should ask you the reason you became a CSI?" he said in one breath, his heart sinking as he watched her eyes become darker.

She didn't cry, nor did it look as though she was going to. Rather, she sat in silence for a moment, before speaking.

"The answer to your first question: He didn't say he was going to kill me right away. He said he was going to do something worse. Something 'fun' in his words," she said slowly, staring at a spot on the wall, unfocusedly.

Danny was too taken aback to say anything so she continued, "The answer to your second question: I was twelve. I was walking home from school. I'd never seen him before in my life. I don't…I don't remember what happened during, but I know that afterwards, when my parents found me, somehow their arms just didn't feel safe enough anymore."

Danny was sickened, horrified, and infuriated all at the same time. "Did he…I mean…He didn't hurt you did he? I mean, really hurt you?" he asked, not sure how best to phrase such a personal question.

"I was lucky," she replied, understanding him, and feeling touched that he had asked.

Danny couldn't help but breath a small sigh of relief.

"As for your third question: there wasn't enough evidence for a conviction, or even to hold him very long. They could barely get me to identify my attacker, and the word of a child wouldn't stand up to much by itself. I decided that I wanted to be the one gathering the evidence," she finished, her voice lower than he had ever heard it before.

Suddenly everything made sense: her obsession with the girl from Montana, her shell-shocked state the other day, her reaction at her apartment. The Lindsay Monroe in front of him seemed so different from the one he had known previously. But, she hadn't changed: he had. Just flirting with her in the lab wasn't going to be enough for him anymore. He wanted to hold her, protect her, and be the knight in shining armor. Ironically enough, she had saved him just as much as he wanted to save her. She had captured him without even realizing it, and changed the way his heart operated completely. Before his mind could even register what his mouth was doing, he had whispered aloud one of his deepest secrets:

"I love you."

Lindsay's eyes snapped back into focus as she stared at him, daring herself to believe what she had just heard. How could it be that the thing she had been denying to herself for months was suddenly coming out of his mouth?

"Are you sure?" she had asked before she could stop herself.

"Completely."

There it was! His heart leaped. She had smiled. Not just the little one she gave when pretending she was fine, this was the full-fledged Montana grin. The change it made was breathtaking, as her eyes lit up just like they used to, but with something else added.

"Me too," she said softly.

Danny slid his hand behind her neck, and leaned in to kiss her. When their lips were barely an inch apart her voice stopped him.

"Um, Danny," she said, glancing to her right.

He followed her line of vision and was amazed at what he saw outside the window that looked out into the adjacent hallway. Stella had both hands clasped in front of her mouth, and looked as though on the verge of tears. Hawkes had one hand covering his mouth as he attempted not to laugh. Flack actually was laughing. And then there was Mac, who stood with his arms crossed, fighting the smile that threatened to spread across his face. Danny gave them all a cheery smile and a wave before turning away and kissing Lindsay extra-passionately just to spite them.

Hearing the roaring laughter and whooping from outside, Lindsay finally pulled away shyly, trying (and failing) to hide her blushing, yet smiling face.

* * *

Epilogue

Danny suddenly stopped outside of the door.

"What's the matter?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"We have to do this the traditional way," he stated, turning to smile at her.

"What?" she asked incredulously, but before she could stop him he had picked her up in his arms.

"This is how they do it in all the old movies," Danny explained, as she laughed.

"If you say so," she said, once she had stopped the fit of giggles.

Danny stood there for a moment before saying, "Can you open the door?"

This only caused her to laugh even more as she inserted the key and turned the handle.

Danny carried her into the room and gently set her on the bed, then sat down next to her. He kissed her then leaned over to whisper something in her ear, making her laugh again.

"What?" he asked.

" I still can't get over how great that sounds," she replied.

"It is a pretty cool-sounding name: Mrs. Messer," he admitted.

He kissed her again, more passionately, as they laid back on the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked concernedly, coming up for air.

Lindsay took a deep breath and nodded.

"You know I will never, ever, do anything to hurt you," he told her lovingly.

Her eyes lit up they way he loved as she smiled. "I know," she said, pulling him to her.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_Ha! My morals: 1, Hollywood morals: 0. I knew from the beginning that I didn't want them to sleep together until after they were married. Take that CBS! ;) Anyways, this has been such a fun story to write and it has been just as fun reading all of the reviews. Thanks for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed it. I can pretty much garauntee that there won't be anymore to this particular tale, but there is always a chance for more DL fics. Much love!

- Found Wanderer


End file.
